Double Sided
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Every creature has two sides, a good and a bad side. Dragons can lock there bad sides away better than humans. But what happens when late one night, Hiccup manages to make Toothless snap. (Note: Toothless isn't evil in this story, he's still a good guy. This story is called Double Sided for a reason! Read on! I suck at descriptions!)
1. 1: The Breaking

**Welcome to my new story Double Sided, every person has two sides to them, a good side and a bad side. Dragons are much better at locking away their bad sides, and Toothless is no exception. But what happens when late one night, Hiccup manages to piss Toothless off enough to make him snap.**

 **Chapter 1: The Breaking**

* * *

Toothless knew his bad side was the worst part of him, he would only physically see his bad side when he was having a nightmare. And even then it didn't last long.

But on this day, Toothless was scared. Scared of himself. For you see, he had a nightmare the very night before, and his bad side had said something that would forever haunt Toothless until the end of time itself.

* * *

Toothless found himself standing in a world where there is no stars or sun, and where the ground was pure flat and had fog covering each and every square inch of it.

"Oh great, here we go. Time to see Nightmare Toothless" Toothless said to himself and shook his head with a chuckle, he figured it would be as easy as all the nights before. But he would soon find himself to be wrong.

Toothless turned around when he heard a deep evil chuckle, he turned around and saw IT, his evil side. His evil side had a completely different personality and looked different, his evil side or Nightmare Toothless was a bit taller and had red eyes instead of green, otherwise, they looked the exact same.

"Well well well, if it isn't you, Toothless. The same person who LOCKED ME UP IN THE BACK OF YOUR MIND!" Nightmare Toothless screeched and swiped to claw at Toothless, except Nightmare Toothless' paw just went through Toothless because this was a Nightmare. Nightmare Toothless takes a minute to calm himself down before starting with a smirk.

"And now...I'm gonna get my revenge" He comments and Toothless laughs, playing it off as just being more nightmares.

"By what? Haunting me for the rest of my life, I'm not scared of you. I know that in a minute I'll wake up in the land of the living and not have to see you until the next night" Toothless said and Nightmare Toothless laughed hysterically.

"That's not what I'm gonna do. For you see, i will find a way to either get control of your body or get an entirely separate body from yours, and then I'll kill each and every last one of the dragons and Vikings on Berk, saving Hiccup until last so i can tear his still beating heart out and then tear him to shreds! And then I'll burn him to a crisp and eat him! All while you'll be screaming in pure agony as everyone and everything you've ever known or loved WILL BE DESTROY BY ME!" Nightmare Toothless yelled and then smirked as he looked at Toothless' horrified and scared face.

"Y-You wouldn't! Y-Y-You can't!" Toothless says horrified at what the other guy was saying.

"Oh, but i can! All i have to do is wait until you get angry enough and then...pop, i come out!" Nightmare Toothless says with a smirk that would send even Stoick the Vast running.

"Then I'll just...i'll just end my life so you can't end the lives of everyone on Berk. 1 Dragon for nearly 600 lives, i think that's a good trade" Toothless says with a bit of confidence. But then Nightmare Toothless smirks harder.

"Oh, but you see. That's the beauty of it! Your survival instinct is too strong! Even if you tried to jump off a cliff, your precious Hiccup would save you at the last minute, and if you tried to slit your own throat, your instincts would stop you. So all i have to do is wait, and then i can destroy everything you love! HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Nightmare Toothless laughs and then everything goes dark.

* * *

Toothless jumps awake on his nice dragon bed, he's practically shaking at this point with fear. He looks around the room and spots Hiccup sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room.

Toothless remembers what he said, about ending his existence to save everyone else. He slowly raises his claw up to his throat and try's his hardest to press down into his scales. But he feels something come over him as soon as a little pressure is put on his throat, his arm goes limp and he whimpers, he can't even save Hiccup that way.

Toothless then realized something, if all it took was for him to get mad for Nightmare Toothless to come out, all he had to do was keep calm for the rest of his life. That shouldn't be too hard, Toothless has only ever been angry once or twice in the nearly 17 years he's been alive. It shouldn't be too hard to control his emotions.

* * *

At the end of the first day, Toothless was quite happy with himself, he had managed to protect Hiccup from himself perfectly. Now all he needed to do is repeat this for the rest of his life, shouldn't be too hard? Right?

Toothless walked into the Haddock House, it was around time for dinner and he was starving.

He then noticed that Hiccup wasn't as happy as usual, Toothless approached him concerned and sniffed him, that's when he smelled blood and Toothless had to keep himself from getting angry.

"Ooo, Toothless...umm, well, Snotlout may have accidentally stabbed me in the arm when we were training in the forest," Hiccup said and Toothless felt his anger rise a lot, but he caught it just in time and took a few deep breaths in order to keep himself calm.

"Its ok bud, Snotlout apologized, shocking i know, and even bandaged my wound" Hiccup commented and Toothless felt his anger go down majorly, he was far more happy that at least Snotlout had made up for it and apologized.

They went on with the day perfectly, until Hiccup made the fatal mistake of accidentally putting an eel on the floor right next to Toothless. Toothless panicked and quickly started running around, his anger started building to intense levels, Toothless then shot a plasma blast at the eel and felt his anger hit boiling point until something in his head snapped.

That's when Toothless imminently went from burn the eel to freak out. He had gotten too scared and angry, and know he was gonna pay the price.

Suddenly, for Toothless, everything went black.

* * *

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who had collapsed out of nowhere.

"Oh, gods! Toothless! Buddy! Are you ok!" Hiccup yelled and started shaking Toothless frantically, that's when Toothless opened his eyes and stood up straight, except he wasn't leaning to his right like he normally did, and his ear flaps were pressed against his neck.

That's when Hiccup caught sight of Toothless' eyes, they were not green...they were red.

"T-T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked cautiously, worried at what was going on.

"O-Oh H-Hell-Hello Hicc-cup," Toothless said in Norse-somehow-and it was garbled and slurred and stuttering.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asks and reaches a handout, determined to figure out what is going on.

"O-Oh, I a-am not T-Toothless, i a-am Night-Nightmare To-Toothless. Toothless' e-evil side t-that y-your best f-friend, Toothless, d-dreads with a pass-passion" Nightmare Toothless says and starts cornering Hiccup. Hiccup feels his body start shaking with fear and he starts backing up.

"T-Toothless doesn't have an evil side! He is as pure as the air and the water and just all around good!" Hiccup says and Nightmare Toothless laughs in a garbled voice.

"E-Everyone has an e-evil side, e-even you Hiccup. T-Toothless j-just lock his a-away VERY w-well! B-but now i-i am free! And I'm gonna kill YOU!" Nightmare Toothless says and then charges Hiccup, he raises a claw and is about to bring it down on Hiccup and kill him. But for some reason, an unseen force takes over his arms and legs and forces him to back off.

"WHAT? T-Toothless must ss-still have a b-bit of c-control over this form. i n-need another!" Nightmare Toothless screech and then uses a plasma blast to blow a hole open in the Haddock house, he then runs off into the night. Leaving Hiccup scared and alone.

* * *

Nightmare Toothless run around the entire island of Berk, he even ate some sheep whole. He then stopped outside of a lone hut on the other side of the island.

"W-Where will i-i find another b-body!" Nightmare Toothless yells and then Mildew comes running up.

"What are you doing here dragon! Get out of here before i turn you into clothes!" Mildew yells and waves a sheep around.

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! Anyways, do you know where i can find a body so i can kill Hiccup" Nightmare Toothless says in perfect Norse, his speech problem now fixed.

"Why would you, Hiccup's 'best friend', want to kill him. And why would you need a new body dragon, you already have one!" Mildew says while raising an eyebrow.

"I am not Hiccup's best friend, Hiccup's best friend is locked away inside this form. I am Toothless' evil side and i have control over this form, but that blasted Night Fury still has a bit of control of this form. Meaning that i can't kill Hiccup" Nightmare Toothless explains and Mildew smirks, he has a way to get rid of the dragons!

"Let's say with magic i could provide you with a form, a form that you would use to kill all the dragons on Berk and Hiccup. Would you let me give you a form?" Mildew says, believing that he was gonna win. Nightmare Toothless smiled sadistically and evilly.

"Yes, do it now," Nightmare Toothless says and Mildew smiles, he has been practicing magic for months now and was ready to create a form for Nightmare Toothless.

Mildew used a few waves of his staff and some accident words to separate Toothless and Nightmare Toothless, Nightmare Toothless had the same body he had in the dream world, except now it was real and physical.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid i have to announce an extra part of the plan," Nightmare Toothless says and then bites down on Mildew, he quickly kills and eats Mildew before turning to Toothless, who is still knocked out.

"Time to end your life, Toothless!" Nightmare Toothless announces and then was right about to attack when suddenly the sun came up, he had wasted so much time wandering about Berk that the entire night had passed! Nightmare Toothless then felt himself become non-physical, he tried to attack Toothless but found that he couldn't touch him.

"Damn it! I'll have to wait until tonight!" Nightmare Toothless says and feels himself fade away to an empty void where he will wait until tonight, then he can attack Toothless and Hiccup and finally kill them.

* * *

The first thing Toothless felt was that he was lying on his side and that his entire body was freezing cold. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was by Mildews house! Why was he there?

Toothless got up and then realized that something was different, he wasn't hungry and his entire body was sore like someone had run him into many trees.

Then he remembered that Nightmare Toothless had token control, and he freaked out considering that he had an overstuffed belly. He felt around his stomach just in case and had a sigh of relief when he only felt sheep.

"That's good...wait...I'm talking!" Toothless says and then falls onto his back, he manages to get back up and he searches for Mildew, he finds no trace of the old man except for his staff and his pet sheep, fungus.

"I need to see if Hiccup is alright, he may not have eaten him using my body but he could have done other things to him!" Toothless yells and then full on sprints to the Haddock House, he makes it there in under a minute and finds that the entire front of the house has been replacing, he also sees some burnt wood off to the side. The wood smells of plasma fire.

"Did he do this?" Toothless mumbles to himself, trying his best to keep his new found voice down. He then pushes the door to the Haddock House open and he makes his way up the stairs to find Hiccup drawing at his desk, shaking. Toothless felt instant relief, Hiccup was alive and just fine.

Toothless slowly but surely walked over to Hiccup, and about halfway there he stepped on a creaky floorboard and Hiccup turned around immediately. The second Hiccup saw Toothless he freaked out and ran into a corner.

"N-No! Please! D-Don't!" Hiccup yelled and covered his face with his hands, Toothless felt guilty as all hell. If he hadn't gotten angry, then Nightmare Toothless wouldn't have been able to scare Hiccup this badly.

"H-Hiccup" Toothless moans and approaches Hiccup slowly. Hiccup recognized the voice, it was really similar to the one of Nightmare Toothless, except for two differences. Nightmare Toothless' voice was as deep as can be, and Nightmare Toothless always sounded crazy. This voice sounded calm and a bit more normal then Nightmare Toothless.

Hiccup slowly peaked out from behind his arms and saw that Toothless' eyes are green, not the red they where. Hiccup imminently felt safer.

"T-Toothless? Is that you?" Hiccup asked scared, he reached one arm out. He just wanted his best friend to come and comfort him. Toothless slowly but surely came over and nuzzled Hiccup sadly.

"It's me, Hiccup. It's me. I'm not going anywhere, and i promise that what happened last night will never happen again" Toothless whimpered and nuzzled Hiccup, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless and cried.

"H-How are you talking, w-what happened last night...i...i don't..." Hiccup tries to talk but Toothless shushes him. Toothless carries Hiccup over to his dragon bed and they both lay down on it, Hiccup curled up against Toothless' belly and chest. Hiccup also noticed how stuffed Toothless seamed.

"W-what did you eat?" Hiccup asks and Toothless lets out a sigh.

"Well, the other guy took control of my body and ate a bunch of sheep. I mean seriously! He should know sheep takes the longest for me to digest! After all, he has all my memory's! Anyway's, i should probably start from the beginning" Toothless says and then retells the events of the past 1-3 days in full detail. Hiccup lays his head on Toothless' paw, uses Toothless' chest and belly as a bed, and Toothless' wing as a blanket.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have gotten angry because of the eel. If i hadn't, everything would be fine" Toothless moans and lays his head next to Hiccup's head.

"Its, it's ok bud. We all make mistakes, we just have to make up for them. Come on, i bet you're pretty tired and you want to sleep off all those sheep" Hiccup states and Toothless nods, they both fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Except Toothless was freaking out inside his mind because Nightmare Toothless wasn't inside his head anymore. And that could only mean one thing, that Nightmare Toothless now had a body of his own and would come after Hiccup and him, it took a while but Toothless eventually stopped panicking. But it did take awhile.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 1! Chapter 2: The Nightmare Night will be up sometime soon. The Nightmare Night will see Hiccup and Toothless up at night and battling against Nightmare Toothless. This story was actually inspired by another story on this site, i just can't remember the name of it.**

 **Anyways, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: The Nightmare Night

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Double Sided. This chapter will take on an FNAF4 style of checking the windows and doors. And in the end, something big will happen. So let's get into...**

 **Chapter 2: The Nightmare Night**

* * *

Toothless slowly blinked his eyes open, feeling the cold air hit his scales. He looked around to notice that it was late at night, and Hiccup was still sleeping curled up against his side. Toothless felt normal and that was good, but he still wanted to know where Nightmare T went.

Toothless nudged Hiccup and crooned a bit, Hiccup slowly woke up and stood up.

"Uhh, what happened?" Hiccup asks Toothless, who shrugs.

"I don't know. But i have a bad feeling about tonight" Toothless says as he shivers a bit, it was colder than usual and Toothless could barely see outside the window. Which was not normal considering that normally Toothless could see the Great Hall all the way from Hiccup's bedroom, now he can't even see the ground!

"What bad feeling?" Hiccup asks as Toothless lights to candles in the room, Toothless then looks around nervously.

"You know Nightmare Toothless?" Toothless asks and Hiccup nods scared, Toothless sighs.

"Well, normally i see him in my nightmares, but...he isn't there anymore. He isn't inside my head anymore which can only mean ONE thing..." Toothless says and Hiccup puts two and two together.

"He has his own body," Hiccup says and then, like a rubber band, Hiccup is practically glued to Toothless' side. Toothless wanted to comfort Hiccup but he just couldn't considering that he himself was panicking.

That's when Toothless and Hiccup noticed something, it was too quiet. Usually, they could hear Vikings and Dragons snoring, along with the occasional shout or screech from the unlucky Dragon or Viking that was woken up. But now they couldn't even hear Stoick's extremely loud snoring, they couldn't hear a thing.

Toothless decided to peak outside their window and see if anything was out there. He slowly approached the wooden window and cracked it open enough for him to see out.

At first, he saw nothing, and then he caught the eye of something. He focused in on it and then spotted two red eyes. Two evil red eyes, and then white teeth that were smiling evilly. Toothless slammed the window shut and pressed his entire body up against it.

"Toothless, what's..." Hiccup starts but cannot finish as the loud sound of claws against wood is heard, Toothless and Hiccup both try to cover their ears but the sound still reaches them.

Suddenly, something or someone starts banging relentlessly on the window, trying to get in. Toothless places all four of his paws down and makes sure he has a tight grip on the ground.

Hiccup then heard something coming up the stairs, so he ran to the door and opened it just enough to peak out. That's when his eyes meet the evil red eyes of Nightmare Toothless.

Hiccup slams his entire body against the door as Nightmare T starts pounding relentlessly at the door, Toothless runs over and takes Hiccup's place in holding the door.

"Hiccup! The window! Go block it with something!" Toothless yells and Hiccup quickly runs over and uses all of his strength to push a cabinet in front of the window, baring it.

Hiccup then takes a few minutes to regain his strength while Toothless continues baring the door.

"Hiccup! I can't hold this door for much longer!" Toothless yells as his entire body start's shaking from exhaustion. Hiccup quickly manages to push his desk in front of the door. Then he and Toothless collapse into the middle of the room.

"There! That's all of the exits and entrances bared! He CANNOT possibly get in now!" Toothless says and Hiccup leans up against Toothless.

"Good...wait a minute," Hiccup says and remembers he installed a secret exit in the left wall of his bedroom, and all that was required to open it was to know where it was.

Hiccup glanced over at the secret entrance and noticed that it was opening very slowly. He quickly ran over and pressed his entire body against the secret door. Toothless then ran over and helped him.

"Why would you install a secret door!" Toothless yells as Nightmare T continues to bang on the door. Hiccup then grunts with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought it would be fun at the time! Now i regret it!" Hiccup yells and they continue holding the secret door. Toothless then runs over to Hiccup's bed and pushes it in front of the secret door. Baracading it.

"There! Now there are no entrances to this room that he could get in through!" Toothless says and collapses in the middle of the room. Hiccup quickly collapses against Toothless' side with a sigh.

"And now all we have to do is make sure the barricades don't move too much," Hiccup says and they settle down for a long night.

* * *

Nightmare Toothless was pissed, the runt and the even bigger runt had barricaded themselves in their room! And he couldn't get to them even with plasma fire and claws! He then started thinking of plans to get in there and be able to kill at least one of them.

He then comes up with an evil plan, he'll make them come out when he captures one of there friends! But which one to capture...

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup were watching both the door, secret door, and window with eyes that would make a hawk jealous.

"Just five more minutes bud, five more minutes until sunrise" Hiccup moans under his breath and Toothless sighs.

"Yeah, and then when sunrise comes, we'll make a break for Stoick, and then make our way to the Great Hall," Toothless says as the entire plan comes together, they were prepared to sprint downstairs and to Stoick.

But suddenly, they heard something or someone land on the roof, and the sound of a girl screaming.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yells as he recognizes the voice, Toothless then walks up to the window and peeks out it to see Nightmare Toothless staring at him with glee.

"Come out or I'll eat the girl!" Nightmare T threatens and Toothless sighs, he looks over at Hiccup who nods. Toothless moves the window barricade away and they quickly climb up onto the roof with Nightmare Toothless and Astrid. Astrid could normally handle herself and save herself, but this time...she was dealing with an evil Night Fury who is enhanced by magic, it's not easy to get away.

"Now Toothless, you will come over here towards me. Otherwise, I'll eat the girl in front of you both!" Nightmare Toothless says with a devious smile, Toothless sighs and slowly walks forward. Once he's close enough, Nightmare Toothless throws Astrid over to Hiccup.

Toothless was about to turn around and rush the two inside, but suddenly Nightmare Toothless pinned him and flipped him onto his belly.

"This is my first part of my revenge! MAKING YOU SUFFER! HAHAHA!" Nightmare T says and then uses his magically enhanced dragon fire to burn Toothless' underbelly and chest badly. Nightmare Toothless then lifts Toothless into the air and uses his claws to create 4 long marks down Toothless' chest. Toothless roars and screeches in pain, before passing out.

Nightmare Toothless then uses his dragon fire to burn the cut marks before he throws Toothless over the side of the house. He turns to Hiccup and Astrid with a devilish smirk.

"Now time to..." Nightmare Toothless starts but before he can act, the sun rises and he starts fading!

"NO! N-NOT AGAIIIIIINNNNNNN..." Nightmare Toothless roars before fading away. Hiccup and Astrid look over the side of the Haddock House and spot Toothless lying in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing and moving.

"Oh no..." Hiccup mumbles before racing inside and down the stairs, he quickly makes it to Toothless and lifts the dragon's head.

"Toothless! Come on buddy, say something" Hiccup says and Toothless only manages to whimper a bit before passing out. Hiccup then turns to Astrid, who just arrived beside him.

"Go get a healer! NOW!" Hiccup yells and Astrid runs off, Hiccup then cradles Toothless' head as they wait for a healer to arrive.

* * *

Eventually, a healer arrives and they quickly move Toothless to the great hall. The 3 healers of Berk get to work quickly, patching up Toothless' chest and belly with bandages and lots of healing stuff. They give him multiple herbs and try there best. They then approach Hiccup, who is sitting next to Toothless, worried out of his mind.

"We're sorry he's lost to much blood, and without blood from another animal, he's doomed," One of the healers says, just saying it all in one sentence. Hiccup then bury's his face in Toothless' chest and starts crying.

"A tear, Hiccup Haddock. Please don't cry, while their's life theirs..." Toothless cannot finish his somewhat poetic line as he goes unconscious. Hiccup quickly hugs Toothless and begs and pleads for him not to go.

Hiccup then gets an idea, humans are animals, right? Every living creature is an animal. And he is human, and if humans are animals. Does that mean he could give Toothless some of his blood?

"Healers! Could my blood work to save Toothless?" Hiccup asks, desperate at this point. The Healers think it over and then come to a logical conclusion.

"We think it might be possible, its risky but might be the only way of saving him," A healer says and Hiccup sighs while grabbing a nearby knife.

"Get a bucket and some stuff to bandage my arm after this is over," Hiccup says and one healer runs off to get the supplies, they return with a bucket and a few other things.

Hiccup then slowly uses the knife to cut a slit in his arm, enough to where blood starts pouring out and into the bucket. They then bandage up Hiccup's arm when they have enough blood to save Toothless.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting right next to Toothless, they had done the blood transfer and it was a success, normally Viking blood transfers end with one of the patients dead. But this one time they got lucky and both of the patients made it through.

Hiccup was happy that Toothless was going to recover, he was in fact extremely happy that Toothless was alive and felt like the world was a better place so long as Toothless was right next to him.

Hiccup then remembered Nightmare T, and he shivered. He knew that the evil dragon would come back the next night, and he would be ready. He would defend Toothless at any cost, even if it cost Hiccup his own life he would still protect Toothless until the end.

* * *

 **Ok, my logic behind the blood transfer working is because human and Night Fury blood is a lot alike, and that Hiccup and Toothless somehow have the same blood type. Honestly while writing this i felt like it was too many coincidences for Toothless to survive, but i had to keep Toothless alive because of a few reasons (One, Toothless is the main character along with Hiccup, two is that he is needed in the rest of the story, and three is that i just cannot sum up the strength to write the words displaying that Toothless had died. So Toothless is alive! And its gonna stay that way...for now :)**

 **Ok, Chapter 3 Nightmare in the Hall will be out sometime in the next few weeks. I don't know when but i will get around to writing it when i have free time.**

 **Ok, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: Nightmare in the Hall

**Well here it is, Chapter 3 of Double Sided. I guess there's really not much to say so i guess we should just get right into the story :)**

 **Chapter 3: Nightmare in the Hall**

* * *

For Toothless, everything was dark. He couldn't feel anything and he couldn't hear anything. Toothless truly thought he was dead, and that was why he was sad. He was sad he would never see Hiccup again, and he was said that he was actually gone.

Toothless stayed like that until after what felt like hours, he heard something, a voice. A human male voice. It took him a few seconds to place the voice but he managed to recognize it as belonging to Fishlegs.

And then it hit Toothless like a brick, all the pain and soreness of his body hit him like a plasma blast. Toothless moaned in pain and then tried to force his eyes open. He only manages to crack them open a little bit.

Toothless was overjoyed, he wasn't dead! He was still alive! But he wondered how because he should have died from blood loss.

Toothless then heard a voice that he was all too familiar with, Hiccup. He felt even happier knowing that Hiccup was alright and safe.

* * *

Hiccup and the rest of the gang were sitting in the Great Hall, it was almost night time and the gang were there to back Hiccup up during the night.

"So, you're saying that Toothless has a bad side, and said bad side managed to get a body outside of Toothless and is now dead set on killing you and Toothless?" Tuffnut says and Hiccup sighs.

"Well, not exactly but yeah, Nightmare Toothless isn't like Toothless at all, Nightmare T is evil and will kill anyone he pleases without remorse. Nightmare T is a bit bigger then Toothless and Nightmare T has red eyes. You'll know him when you see him. And whatEVER you do, DO NOT LET HIM IN OR LET HIM GET YOU! He will kill you without remorse and will eat you" Hiccup explains, Snotlout and the Twins laugh and Hiccup glares at them.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asks and Snotlout stops laughing.

"Just the fact that you want us to stay here and possibly get eaten by a bloodthirsty evil Night Fury that cannot be stopped and is hunting Toothless? Yeah, we are out" Snotlout says and he and the Twins walk out of the Great Hall and into the darkness. Fishlegs and Astrid turn to Hiccup.

"We have your back Hiccup, after all, Toothless saved me at the cost of nearly getting killed. I think i owe him for that so I'm gonna do it for that, and because I'm your friend Hiccup" Astrid says and Hiccup smiles. They quickly bar the door to the Great Hall and they then all sit down and lay there backs against Toothless.

"So Hiccup, do you think Nightmare T is trainable," Fishlegs asks and Hiccup doesn't waste any time in responding.

"No, as much as it hurts to admit. Maybe some dragons cannot be befriended, Nightmare T is a bloodthirsty dragon who will stop at nothing to make Toothless' life a living hell. I don't think I'd want that dragon on Berk even if he was trainable, for Toothless' sake" Hiccup says and closes his eyes to relax. Then he feels Toothless shift from behind him, Hiccup imminently jumps and looks at Toothless, who has his eyes just barely open.

"H-Hicc...up" Toothless moans and raises one of his paws in Hiccup's direction. Hiccup imminently hugs Toothless and Toothless lays his paw on Hiccup's back.

"Your ok" Hiccup says while burying his face into Toothless' chest, Toothless purrs a little bit while managing to raise his head and nuzzle Hiccup.

"I'm ok, you don't need to worry about me. I'm me, I'm alway's ok" Toothless manages to say and he then lays his head on the ground. Fishlegs then jumped up and squealed like a happy boy on Snoggletog.

"He actually talks!" Fishlegs says with glee and turns to see Astrid's reaction, Astrid didn't have much of a reaction as she has already heard Nightmare T and Toothless speak, honestly, she is already expecting Stormfly to start talking one day.

"Yes Fishlegs, we know," Hiccup says, it comes out muffled considering that his face is buried into Toothless' chest. Toothless purrs weakly before falling back asleep.

"Goodnight bud, see you sometime soon," Hiccup says to himself and rubs Toothless' belly, causing the dragon to purr a bit in his sleep. Hiccup then turns around and looks around, searching for something to do.

That's when he heard the sound of claws scraping against stone, and he walked over to the Great Hall's door, he peaked outside and noticed two red eyes and a devious smile accompanying them.

Hiccup slams his entire body into the door to keep it in place as Nightmare T bangs and hits the door in an attempt to get in. Astrid quickly runs over and helps, they keep the door shut and eventually, Nightmare T leaves.

"That was too easy...way too easy," Hiccup says and starts searching for other entrances, just in case. That's when he spots a fireplace sitting in the corner of the room, unlit and just big enough for a Night Fury to jump down.

He runs over to it and looks up through it into the shaft, and he sees Nightmare T falling down towards them at a fast speed. Hiccup quickly pulls a lever, causing a metal plate to block Nightmare T from getting access to the Great Hall.

Nightmare T try's for a few hours but eventually gives up on getting through that way. Hiccup sighs and collapses against Toothless, who is surprisingly still asleep.

"I don't think we can do this forever, we need to come up with a way to either get rid of Nightmare Toothless or...kill him. I can't let him kill Toothless, Toothless is my best friend and brother. I can't lose him" Hiccup says with a bit of chiefly confidence in his voice, he has to find a way to get rid of Nightmare T before Nightmare T kills Toothless.

That's when the Great Hall's front doors started banging loudly, Hiccup and Astrid run over but find that Nightmare Toothless is banging harder than normal. Then Fishlegs runs over to help but it's not enough, the door slowly but surely starts creaking open and Hiccup's face turns from confidence to horror.

"I will eat you!" Nightmare T screech's and presses harder against the door, and it almost got big enough for Nightmare T to squeeze through. But, then something rammed into the door and caused it to shut completely. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs all fell to the ground.

Hiccup looks up and spots a sight that shocks him, Toothless is standing weakly on his legs and pressing all his body weight against the door, keeping it from opening.

"Well! Don't keep staring! Get off your asses and help me!" Toothless yells as Nightmare T try's even harder to get through the door. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid all get up and help Toothless in keeping the door shut.

They continued doing that for what felt like hours until finally, they saw sunlight shining through the cracks of the doors. They threw the doors open and watched as Nightmare T started fading.

"I'll get you next time! ALSO! That black haired blue eyed kid tasted really good, have fun!" Nightmare T yells and then fades completely. That's when Toothless put two and two together while looking at the ground to see a puddle of blood.

"He got Snotlout" Toothless whispers under his breath, someone had died and it was his fault. He should have done something, anything to get rid of Nightmare T, and because he failed in doing so, Snotlout had to pay the price.

"I will not let anyone else die on my watch, and if it comes to it...Nightmare T must die" Toothless says while continuing to stare at the puddle of blood that lay on the ground right before his feet. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs where all looking down and mourning Snotlout, while Toothless was going through a massive guilt trip.

They went back inside the Great Hall and everyone curled up against Toothless' side, Toothless covered everyone with his wing and kept a lookout for any threat, he was ready to jump awake and kill anything that threatens his friends. He wouldn't let anyone else die, he just wouldn't allow it.

* * *

 **So, how did you like this chapter? PLEASE leave a review as it helps. Also, the next chapter, Chapter 4: The Hunter Becomes The Hunted, will see Toothless hunting Nightmare T, let's just say by killing Snotlout that Nightmare T has pissed Toothless off and made his overprotective-ness go overboard. Will Toothless kill Nightmare T or will he just manage to push Nightmare T back for another night, tune in next time to find out!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	4. 4: The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of Double Sided!**

 **Now, let's discuss the HTTYD timeline. I screwed it up, i killed Snotlout which means that the teens and the dragons never go to the Edge exactly as they did in RTTE, and that means that some of the ideas that Snotlout had in RTTE are never thought up and...well, you see how that continues until it breaks down in chaos. EVERY named character in the HTTYD universe is pretty important to the timeline, especially the teens (Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut) and the dragons (Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf & Belch) are the main important ones...and i went and killed Snotlout, i f##ked up the timeline majorly. Now I'll have to find some fixes to make the timeline go according to plan, so my plan to GET RID of one character to save on writing time (That's sorta a joke, sorta serious) has caused me to have to write even more to fix my mistake...well, fuck.**

 **Also, i hope to nail over-protective Toothless in this chapter, so let me know if i did well at it. Oh, also, everyone does not worry! The Twins survived and are perfectly fine! For now.**

 **Anyways let's get into...**

 **Chapter 4: The Hunter Becomes the Hunted**

* * *

Hiccup woke up around midday, he knew he had to tell his dad what was going on before anyone else got killed.

He blinked his eyes open slowly and he moved a little bit, he and Astrid and Fishlegs where all cuddled against Toothless' side. To comfort themselves or Toothless they did not know. They knew Toothless was overprotective and would be calmer when they were right next to him, they didn't know why he felt calmer but he did.

Hiccup got up from beside Toothless and slowly made his way over to the door of the Great Hall and he slowly opened it, but this caused Toothless to open one of his eyes and practically freak out.

"Hiccup! Where are you going!" Toothless whispers and Hiccup smiles.

"I'm going to get my dad" Hiccup answers and opens the doors to the Great Hall enough for him to squeeze out. Toothless was practically freaking out now, he could either sit here and watch two of Hiccup's friends or get up and watch only Hiccup. Either way, someone would be left defenseless.

"Hiccup! Please don't go, you'll be defenseless" Toothless says with fear, Hiccup shakes his head with a smile.

"I'm fine buddy, it's daytime. Nightmare T only comes at night, also, I'll be coming right back with Stoick, so you can watch the both of us" Hiccup states and Toothless thinks it over for a minute before sighing.

"You have 2 minutes, and you better be back here right after those 2 minutes are up," Toothless says and Hiccup nods before running off, Toothless lays his head down and starts silently counting.

* * *

Hiccup ran through the village, he eventually found Stoick talking to Gobber.

"Dad! I need your help!" Hiccup says and Stoick turns to him, worried.

"What do you need?" Stoick asks and Hiccup sighs while running a hand through his hair.

"Remember the burnt front of our house? Yeah, i didn't exactly give the full story. We should go to the Great Hall and talk about it there before Toothless runs all the way down here to drag my butt back there. He's been overprotective lately" Hiccup says and Stoick nods, they start slowly making their way to the Great Hall.

"Ok, dad, i should probably break one of the biggest pieces of news to you...Toothless can talk" Hiccup says and Stoick laughs.

"I'll believe it when i see it," Stoick says and Hiccup shrugs, he tried! They make it to the Great Hall and when they step inside Hiccup imminently spots the angry eyes of Toothless.

"YOUR 30 SECONDS LATE MISTER!" Toothless yells with worry obviously in his voice, Hiccup sighs and sits down on a bench.

"Well, i guess he can talk," Stoick says, his eyes not even widening, because he's Stoick, and NOTHING stops Stoick the Vast from being Stoick the Vast.

"See what i mean! Overprotective!" Hiccup says and Stoick nods. Hiccup sighs and Stoick sits down right next to Hiccup.

"Well, why would he be all overprotective of you now? And you said that you haven't told me the full story of the burnt house wall" Stoick asks and Hiccup sighs.

"Ok, where do i start," Hiccup says and then begins retelling the entire story, even the bits Toothless told him. They make it up to the 'Toothless gets fatally injured part' when Stoick actually says something.

"How is he alive if the wounds were fatal?" Stoick asks, considering that he left for a short chief meeting the same day that Toothless was hurt.

"I had the healers do a blood transfer between me and Toothless" Hiccup says and Toothless' head imminently raises from his paws.

"You didn't tell me that!" Toothless says, actually scared that Hiccup gave up some of his blood for him.

"Well, i was kinda busy keeping us from getting killed," Hiccup said and Toothless laid his head back down on his paws. Hiccup continued the story and finished it on Snotlout.

"Snotlouts...well, Snotlout's gone," Hiccup says and Stoick imminently stands up, he then turns to Hiccup with a straight face.

"Do you have Snotlout's body?" Stoick asks and Hiccup shakes his head sadly, Stoick lets his head fall down. He then turns around and walks over to Toothless, Hiccup freaks out thinking that Stoick was gonna do something to Toothless, but Stoick only puts a hand on Toothless' head.

"Thank you, for protecting my son and his friends to the best of your abilities," Stoick says and Toothless nods, Stoick then walks back over to Hiccup and faces him.

"I'm moving the entire clan into the Great Hall tonight, if you say this Nightmare T is powerful enough to fatally injure a Night Fury, then we should all be ready for the worst," Stoick says and Hiccup nods.

* * *

It was almost night time, and Toothless was freaking out. He kept checking each and every entrance and exit to the Great Hall, just in case.

Stoick had held Snotlout's funeral already and everyone was in the Great Hall, ready to fight if need be.

Then, the sun set down and the moon came up. Toothless then heard the familiar sound of claws against the stone outside. He made sure the door was bared properly before looking at the fireplace, just in case.

While Toothless wasn't looking, a small child and terrible terror made their way over to the door and peaked at it curiously. Suddenly, the door moved open just enough for Nightmare T to stick his paw in and grab the child and terror.

Toothless turned around just in time to see the child and terror being dragged out of the Great Hall.

"NO!" Toothless screeched and leaped, he stuck his left foreleg through the door and tried to see if he could get the child and terror back, but he only meets air and stone.

"SHIT!" Toothless roared and ran over to the fireplace, he opened the hatch and started climbing up the shaft, Hiccup quickly ran over to the fireplace.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless continuing panting while climbing up the shaft.

"Getting that child and that terrible terror back! Keep the fireplace and doors shut! No MATTER WHAT!" Toothless roared down the shaft as he made it to the top. Hiccup sighed and closed the fireplace and helped the other Vikings make sure the Great Hall's doors where bared properly this time.

* * *

Toothless was searching, he couldn't let anyone else die of his mistake, he couldn't allow it.

Toothless then stumbled open Nightmare T as Nightmare T swallowed the last remains of the child and terrible terror, purring evilly while doing so.

"You're a monster," Toothless says in anger, disgust, hatred, and loss. Nightmare T looks at Toothless with an evil smirk.

"Last time i checked, i technically was a part of you, so where both monsters," Nightmare T says and Toothless feels guilt but also hatred towards himself and Nightmare T.

"I am nothing like you. Your everything I've ever hated or dread or been scared of squeezed into one creature" Toothless says and Nightmare T smirks while they start circling each other.

"Glad you noticed, I've also noticed how all the Vikings and Dragons of Berk are gathered in one place, an easy buffet for me," Nightmare T says with an insane smile. Toothless snarls as loud as he can, and he pounces. Knocking him and Nightmare T off the roof of the Great Hall and down to the ground.

Toothless quickly started using his claws, teeth, fire, and really anything he has to attack and try to injure Nightmare T. He only manages to get Nightmare T to bleed a little.

"All of this, for a little blood? I cannot believe a Night Fury like you is wasting your life protecting some puny Humans and weak-minded Dragons" Nightmare T says and Toothless snarls.

"They're my friends," Toothless says and then uses his claws to try and stab Nightmare T in the chest, only for Nightmare T to block his claws.

"Really, let's see how your friends can help you now," Nightmare T says and starts beating into Toothless, managing to throw Toothless at the doors of the Great Hall.

Toothless gets up and then looks down at himself to realize that a wooden pole has managed to stab him in his side. He whimpers with a grunt and then turns back to Nightmare T who is slowly walking towards him.

"You can't stop me, Toothless" Nightmare T says and Toothless smirks while managing to gain his balance.

"I can do this all night," Toothless says and jumps...

* * *

Hiccup and the rest of Berk sat inside the Great Hall for what felt like an eternity until light shuns from underneath the door. They quickly unbarred the door and opened it to see a sight that shocked them.

Toothless was standing weakly, his entire body shaking and blood coming from his mouth, nose, right foreleg, and one of his earflaps. He was standing and growling at Nightmare T, who was fading away.

"I told you i could do it all night" Toothless moans and then collapses from exhaustion.

Hiccup runs down to Toothless and picks up his head.

"What is it with you and getting injured!" Hiccup said while hugging Toothless, the healer's where already getting supply's to heal Toothless.

"What? It's part of my charm" Toothless says with a smile and passes out. Hiccup waits until the healers arrive and quickly patch Toothless up.

They all sit inside the Great Hall, must of the Vikings and Dragons going to sleep. Except for Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup. Who were all trying to figure out a plan to help Toothless in killing Nightmare T.

"The only logical explanation to how Nightmare T has his own body is magic, it's the only possible thing that could create a new body for Nightmare T out of thin air," Gobber says and all of them think of solutions, that's when Hiccup has an idea.

"What if we fight magic with magic?" Hiccup suggests and everyone looks at him. They then come up with a plan, all they need to do is fill Toothless in on the plan. When he wakes up that is.

* * *

 **So how did you like that chapter? PLEASE leave a review below as I want some feedback on if i did well with this chapter. The next chapter, Chapter 5: The Strong Will Stand, The Weak Will Fall will be out sometime VERY soon, i hope to do a double upload (Kinda funny, considering that the story is called DOUBLE sided? Get it? Because...double upload on a story called double sided...yeah i'll stop now) today so i can wrap up Double Sided, or at least, this part of Double Sided. As i was thinking of doing a sequel set on Dragons Edge, but i don't know how to do it. So for now, this story is a one-off, at least until i get an idea for a sequel.**

 **Ok, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	5. 5: Strong Will Stand, Weak Will Fall

**Welcome to the FIFTH and FINAL chapter of Double Sided, i hope to end this story on a somewhat good note, but i guess we should get straight into...**

 **Chapter 5: The Strong Will Stand, The Weak Will Fall.**

* * *

The entire village got the magic ritual setup. With candles and runes and even more stuff. Someone went up to Mildews house and retrieved his staff, they cracked it open and took out a gem inside it.

They placed the gem at the center of the magic ritual, they were ready. Now all they needed to do was wake Toothless up and tell him the plan.

Hiccup went over to Toothless, who was curled up and asleep. Hiccup nudged Toothless slightly, causing him to wake up with a yawn.

"Hiccup? What's going on, why is there some sorta ring set up in here?" Toothless asks curiously and Hiccup was about to respond when suddenly the doors to the Great Hall where blown open by a plasma blast.

They all turned to face Nightmare T, standing there with a smirk.

"I see you forgot me, well no matter, you soon won't have anything to remember," Nightmare T says and charges, Toothless then charges and manages to push Nightmare T out of the Great Hall.

"Toothless! Keep Nightmare T out of the Great Hall until we get this done!" Hiccup yells and Toothless nods before running out after Nightmare T. Hiccup and the rest of the Vikings and Dragons get into position and start the magic event.

* * *

Nightmare T and Toothless battled hard and long, Nightmare T clawing and biting while Toothless bite and clawed and fired off plasma blasts by the dozen.

They continued struggling until Nightmare T had Toothless pinned.

"To everyone, their enemy is a monster. YOU are my MONSTER" Nightmare T says and digs his claws into Toothless chest, both causing emotional, mental, and physical damage to Toothless.

"And you are mine..." Toothless grunts and manages to flip over, putting him on top. He sends a plasma blast directly into Nightmare T' face, not even scratching the dragon.

Nightmare T then managed to kick Toothless and send him flying towards the Great Hall.

"The difference between you and me is that you INSIST on protecting those weak humans and dragons, while i want them dead!" Nightmare T yells and pounces on Toothless, and starts scratching at Toothless' face and chest.

"That isn't the only difference, I have the ability to love and care for my friends and family, while you can only feel hatred and anger" Toothless states and manages to kick Nightmare T off of him.

Toothless looks around and snarls at Nightmare T, that's when he hears Hiccup yell.

"TOOTHLESS! IT'S READY! GET READY FOR SOME POWER, BUD!" Hiccup yells and then runs back inside to join in the power direction, he joins in and a huge lightning bolt forms and hits Toothless.

The lightning bolt causes Toothless to glow, and for lightning to start forming on his body. The huge lightning bolt fades and Nightmare T cannot believe his eyes, not only was Toothless now bigger, but he had access to the magic of everyone on Berk and he was floating without using his wings!

"You call them weak, when they can do this" Toothless says, he was facing Nightmare T, who was now actually scared of losing and he was backing up from Toothless. Toothless slowly approached him.

"You know what i have to do now" Toothless says and Nightmare T hears the whistle of a plasma blast, Nightmare T closes his eyes and waits.

Nothing comes, and he opens his eyes to see Toothless staring at him with both hatred and sadness.

"What are you doing!?" Both Hiccup and Nightmare T yell, and Toothless sighs.

"If i killed you, Nightmare T, i would be JUST LIKE YOU. And I'm not like you, I'm not a murder. But i cannot let you exist in this dimension, not with what you have done to my family and friends, to Berk and the Archipelago" Toothless says and slowly a portal opens behind Nightmare T, its a portal to a dimension that you can enter but can never leave.

"I'm sorry, you can only feel hatred and anger because i have love and compassion, and it's my fault you even exist. By me being born i created you, and now i put you to rest" Toothless says and pushes Nightmare T into the portal, Nightmare T screeches and roars as he falls into an endless void between space and time. Toothless closes the portal and slowly his power returns to the Dragons and Humans of Berk.

Toothless sighs and Hiccup slowly comes up to him.

"Why didn't you kill him! He killed Snotlout, a little girl, and a Terrible Terror, and probably more!" Hiccup yells and Toothless continues looking at where the portal closed.

"If i killed him, then i would have been just like him, a murderer. And it's my fault he can't feel love or friendship because he was the opposite of me, i couldn't change that and that's my fault. Just by me existing he lives a pointless existence of killing and destruction without any point to it. I couldn't kill him, but i could send him to somewhere where he will never return from" Toothless says and Hiccup tries to find some words to respond to Toothless, but he can't. He know's his dragon is somewhat right, but he doesn't know what to say. Toothless turns around and faces him.

"Let's go home," Toothless says and Hiccup nods, they leave and go back to the Great Hall to give the good news.

* * *

Everyone was back in there homes, and they were finally able to sleep at night knowing the Nightmare Toothless was gone. Hiccup still didn't know what to say to his best friend, to his brother. He didn't know how to respond to Toothless' comment.

Toothless never lost his ability to talk, apparently that modification to Toothless' body was permanent and could never be removed.

They all settled into bed that night, and almost everyone knew that Toothless made the right choice.

* * *

Nightmare T was still falling, endlessly falling into the void of the universe! He could see or make any noise.

But suddenly, a ground existed, along with a sky! He looked around and then spotted a white door open and a dragon step through with a smirk.

"Nightmare T, we may have a way to get you back to reality," The dragon says and Nightmare T looks the dragon over and then recognizes the dragon.

"Nightmare Red Death?" Nightmare T asks and Nightmare Red Death smirks, she had somehow survived Hiccup and Toothless, and know she wanted revenge.

* * *

 **That's it! That's a wrap on Double Sided! I might continue this story one day, i don't know when but i might! Also, Nightmare Red Death is the Red Death in HTTYD1, she had no good side as it was destroyed LONG AGO.**

 **Anyway's, that's it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this story.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	6. AN: Sequel!

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, JustANormalHTTYDFan, here to tell you something.**

 **Double Sided's sequel, Double Sided 2, is now out! If you liked the first Double Sided or just want to see what happen's after that cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, then look no further! The story will consist of 5-6 chapters (Just like Double Sided) and will actually be the first of TWO sequels, yep, I'm making Double Sided into a trilogy. Their's just so much for me to tell and show that i can't compact it into ONE new book, i need TWO new books to show everything.**

 **So yeah, go check out Double Sided 2! Chapter 1 of the book is out now!**


End file.
